breakoutkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paid in Full
'''is the tenth episode of the first season of Breakout Kings, which aired May 8th, 2011. In this episode a notorious contract killer escapes from the prison to carry out some unfinished business. As he is offing people left and right, the Breakout Kings must try to figure out the connection between his victims, catch him and lock him back up before he can kill again. The common thread between all of his victims was involvement in a tragic story involving the rape of a young female college student 5 years earlier, who’s father happens to be a guard at the prison from where he escaped. Plot Virgil Downing stands in his maximum-security cell. He tucks a rolled-up and flattened-out magazine into his sleeve. His motor mouth cellmate, Bunny, watches from the bunk, telling him he needs to roll up the magazine tight if he wants to inflict any damage. Virgil just stares at him and says nothing. A guard appears and knocks against the cell window. Virgil conceals the rolled-up magazine up his sleeve and turns his back to the door. The guard reaches through the meal slot and slaps the handcuffs onto Virgil's wrists. The guard unwittingly closes the bracelet around the magazine, giving Virgil slack to slip his wrist free. He barely opens the door before Virgil grabs him in a vicious headlock. Bunny, still on the bunk, recoils and clams up. The guard kicks and grunts and then blacks out. Virgil drops the limp guard, un-cuffs his other wrist, removes the guard's pepper spray and his protective "stab vest," then turns to Bunny. Virgil exits, locking his nervous cellmate inside with the unconscious guard. In the hallway, Virgil throws the vest over a steam pipe that runs along the ceiling. He jumps up and hangs from the pipe by his hands and feet, protected from the heat by the vest and his shoes. The door below opens and a second guard enters, oblivious to Virgil hanging above him. As he passes, Virgil catches the door, drops silently to the floor, and exits. Virgil strides through the tiers, where a lone inmate is mopping the floor. He shoves him to the ground, snaps the mop handle over his knee and plunges the sharp end between his ribs. A perfectly lethal blow. As the inmate screams, Virgil takes position alongside a barred door waiting for the guard to come see what the screaming is about. The guard enters the block and Virgil pepper sprays him, and exits through the cell door. Another guard passes Virgil's cell and sees the guard Virgil choked coming to. The prison alarm blares and Sgt. Al Seaton, the supervisor at the prison, alerts the guards through the speaker system that Virgil is heading for C-block. Seaton is on his feet, flitting from one monitor to the next, following the scrambling response teams and the lone runner. Seaton screams over the speakers that Virgil is now heading to D-block. The first team scrambles into a concrete yard and rushes toward a door, covering it with their shotguns, ready to nail the Virgil the second he appears. The door opens and the second team of guards bursts out. The two response teams stand there, staring at one another. Meanwhile, Virgil bursts out of a door labeled A-block and races into a mirror image of the D-block yard. He scales the fence, lays the stab vest over the wire and goes over the top, while the alarm keeps on ringing. At the office, Ray is posting pictures of Virgil's escape. Charlie tells Ray to join him in his office as Shea, Lloyd, and Erica walk off the elevator. The head for the donuts while Charlie and Ray head into the office. Charlie tells Ray that he heard from Knox, who's been happy about the way things have been going with the task force. While Lloyd and Erica head to the bathrooms to change their clothes, Shea stands by desk, over the box of doughnuts, trying to choose one. He puts his civvies bag down on the table and accidentally turns on the interrogation room speaker, hearing Charlie say to Ray, inside of the room, that if they keep up the good work, Ray may get back with the Marshals. Juilanne walks out of the coffee nook towards her desk just as Shea turns off the speaker. The team sits around a desk in the main office while Ray posts pictures of Virgil on the wall. Charlie tells the team that Virgil is a notorious hit man who was suspected in at least three dozen killings, but only convicted for killing a police commissioner six years ago. Ray tells the team that he has a CI who may know something about a homicide that Virgil might have been involved in. Ray turns to Shea, grabs the remainder of his doughnut, throws it in the trash and tells him that he's coming. Virgil descends to a grim, deserted boiler room. He sets his bag of groceries aside and puts the apple he's eating on top of an old air register. He reaches inside the duct and pulls out an old, oiled rag. Inside is a gun, a box of ammo, extra clips, and some cash. Virgil pockets it, grabs his apple, and heads back upstairs. Ray and Shea sit in the SUV on a street corner in Alphabet City waiting for Ray's CI. Shea makes it clear that he's not a snitch, like the woman they're waiting for, but a confidential informant. He says to Ray that he "got in good with the Marshals" and looks for a reaction, but the back door opens and a large transvestite in a mini-skirt jumps into the car. It's Chastity, Ray's CI. Shea, confused, looks at Ray then at Chastity, who introduces herself to a reluctant Shea. Ray hands her some cash and begins to ask her questions. Chastity tells them that Virgil has been un-hirable since he got caught. Virgil, still in disguise, and eating a slice of pizza, walks towards an office tower. He sees a window washer above him, the rigging ropes for the pulley hanging down. Unnoticed, Virgil tugs on a rope, effectively releasing the ratchet mechanism. Virgil walks toward the security desk, holding his pizza box, and reaches into his jacket to search for his wallet. Outside, the window washer's platform comes loose and he falls to the ground. The security office behind the desk rushes outside and Virgil slips through the metal detector, sliding his pizza box on the outside. Twenty-two year old Parker Bancroft sits in his office, texting at his desk. Virgil is standing in the doorway and startles Parker. Virgil looks at him, flips up the pizza box, and aims his pistol at Parker. Virgil says "this is for Genevieve" and then fires three silenced rounds into Parker's chest. The team is at the office tower looking over surveillance footage. Charlie points to a security monitor where a photo capture of Virgil's disguised face has been broken down by an algorithm. Erica tells him that Virgil probably didn't even know this technology existed, he's prison ignorant. They can't keep up with gadgetry or anything else. She just found out Bea Arthur died. Ray, Shea, and Lloyd stand outside Parker's office as crime scene investigators examine the body. Ray walks over toward the investigators and Shea sidles up to Lloyd, telling him about what he heard over the interrogation room speaker. Lloyd assures Shea that what he heard could mean anything, and that of course Ray is still a Marshal. Shea points out that Ray reports to Charlie, a desk jockey, and there has to be a reason. Ray and Charlie join Shea and Lloyd, showing them the bag of the three shells. Erica rejoins the group and tells the team that she spoke to some of Parker's coworkers who told her that he was a good guy, considering that he was a privileged kid who came from money and got the job through family connections. Ray mentions that perhaps this was some sort of personal vendetta Virgil has since he's now unemployable as a hit man. In an old apartment, Virgil, disguised as a maintenance man, knocks on an apartment door. He listens. The apartment is silent. No one answers. Virgil pulls out a set of picks, goes to work on the lock and quickly gets it open. He pulls his gun out of the toolbox, and carries the box and the gun inside to find a man seated at a table, bent over a book, wearing a baseball cap and headphones. Virgil freezes and hits a light switch on the wall. The student turns around, stunned, and Virgil drops him with a single shot. He stands there for a second, slightly disturbed, then shuts off the light and leaves. At Turro's Pizza, Shea, Erica and Lloyd are looking over paperwork at the table while Ray is off in the corner on a phone call. Shea tells Erica that Ray isn't a Marshal. Lloyd asks why does it even matter and Shea tells him that if they're lying about Ray being a Marshal, maybe they're lying about them getting months off. Ray returns to the table and tells the team about a home invasion with a twenty-two casing left behind. They head back up to the office. Ray is attempting to pronounce the name of the victim. He hands Lloyd the file and asks him to pronounce it. Emuebie Okafor was a Nigerian international student studying bio-engineering. Charlie thinks the killing sounds like a hit and Ray said they'll know for sure once forensics gets back to Charlie with the shell casing. Shea stands up, bends over and whispers "once Charlie gets them" to Lloyd, then heads toward the coffee nook. Ray stares after him, and then follows him in. Ray asks Shea if he has a problem and Shea confronts him and says he just wants to make sure he's getting his months off. He then asks Ray if he's a US Marshal. Ray grabs Shea's shoulder and looks at him. "Who do you think you're talking to? You know, I brought you in here, and I can knock you right back out! You don't like your cush setup at Maybelle? Keep runnin' your mouth, I'll send your ass back to Sing Sing and make sure everyone there knows who you've been working for." Shea tells Ray he was just kidding. Back in the main office, Julianne tells the team that Emuebie was a distant relative of the Nigerian royal family. Charlie suggests that maybe Virgil is soliciting work from overseas. Erica chimes in that since Parker came from old money that perhaps there's some sort of connection. At a grungy tattoo parlor, Laird Lipinski is sitting in the chair, getting another tattoo. A car alarm goes off outside and the tattoo artist runs outside to check on his car. On his way out, he passes Virgil, who's back in disguise. Virgil enters the parlor and locks the door behind him. He approach Laird, takes out his gun, and says, "This is for Genevieve." He fires three rounds into Laird and exits through the back. Ray, Shea, and Lloyd are at the tattoo parlor, talking to Skip, the tattoo artist. Ray shows him Virgil's mug shot, and Skip tells the team that he thinks it's him. Shea's on the ground examining the body and tells Ray that Laird was shot three times; twice to the chest and once to the head, just like Parker, but Emuebie was only shot once to the chest. Shea then takes a closer look at Laird's forearm and notices that he was trying to cover up something. Skip tells them that he was trying to cover up a Sigma Zeta Chi tattoo and that Laird hated the whole Newington College experience. Ray thinks a beat and then realizes that's where Parker went to school as well. At the office, Charlie and Julianne are on speakerphone with Ray. Julianne tells the team that Parker and Laird were in Sigma Zeta Chi together, but only for a couple of months before Laird left school in 2007 after he was tried and acquitted as an accessory to rape. The name of the other defendant was withheld because he was under 18 at the time. The rape shield statute shielded the name of the victim as well because she was under 18. Charlie tells the team that he'll call the judge to get the records unsealed. Ray tells the team that he's going to take a trip to Newington College. At the frat house, frat brothers lounge on ratty sofas, drinking beer and playing pool and video games. Ray, Shea, and Lloyd wander in the front door. Shea and Lloyd follow Ray over to where more frat brothers are sitting, soaking their bare feet in a kiddie pool full of beer. Humiliated pledges are kneeling over the pool, wearing only bathing suits and bras, lapping up the "foot-beer". Rick, an older looking student, cheers them on. Ray approaches Rick who ignores him. He finally grabs a fistful of his hair and throws him against the wall. Ray tells him that Laird was murdered and then asks about the rape. Rick, at first reluctant to say anything until Lloyd steps in and convinces him otherwise, tells Ray that it was an alleged rape and Laird kept the lounge clear while Parker did the rest. Ray then asks about Emuebie, but Rick has no idea who that is. He then tells the team that the victim's name was Genevieve Krauss. Virgil sits alone in a quiet and dark bar, drinking. The TV is on, and the newscaster is reporting the deaths of Emubie and Parker, urging anybody who has information on Virgil's whereabouts to come forward. Virgil finishes his drink and smashes the glass on the floor. The team's SUV pulls up to the curb and Ray gets out and walks up to the front door an apartment complex. Shea and Lloyd wait in the car where Shea tells Lloyd that he confronted Ray about him not being a Marshal. Lloyd, still reluctant to believe what Shea is telling him, ignores him and answers an incoming call from Julianne. Genevieve walks out of the front door and meets Ray, who tells her that the defendants in her rape trail were murdered. Lloyd calls for Ray outside. Ray steps outside then walks back towards Genevieve, telling her that the prison Virgil escaped from was the same one her father works in. He tells Genevieve to grab her coat because she's taking a ride with them. The bartender, Rose, enters the bar and notices broken glass. She turns around to find Virgil standing there, pointing a gun at her. Shea stands at the monitor, which shows surveillance camera footage from Virgil's breakout. He explains to the team that somebody was running a hustle. Somebody rerouted the camera to make it look like Virgil was in D-block when he was really going over the wall in A-block. All eyes turn towards Genevieve just as the door opens and Cliff Krauss, Genevieve's dad, steps out in his C.O. uniform. Cliff sits across from Charlie and Ray in the interrogation room. Charlie tells Cliff that Virgil went easy on the guards, which seems a little suspicious. Ray chimes in that maybe Cliff let Virgil escape to settle a score. He then points out that $40,000 was taken out of his bank account just a week before Virgil escaped. Cliff, who's getting angrier, tells Charlie and Ray that he lost it at Atlantic City. Ray tells him that he understands his pain and frustration because he has a young daughter as well. Cliff blows up, telling them they don't know what it's like to have a daughter whose life is now ruined because of this rape. Charlie suggests that he tell them who Virgil's going after next, and they'll cut a deal with him. "Deals are for guilty people," he says. He stands up and throws his lawyer's business card on the table and leaves. The team watches Cliff and Genevieve get into the elevator and leave. Charlie tells the team, who's upset that they weren't able to arrest Cliff, to keep their nose to the grindstone. Erica says she wants to catch this guy. She approaches Ray and asks when they catch Virgil if she'll get her month off. Ray looks at her, confused, and tells her of course, why wouldn't she? At the bar, Rose, the bartender, sits at the corner of the bar, exhausted and frightened, with Virgil. His gun lies on the bar beside him, but he doesn't even have to hold it. He knows she's too scared to try anything. Rose's cell phone rings. This is what they've been waiting for. As she answers it, Virgil picks up his gun and points it at her head. She lies to the person on the other line and says there's a gas leak at the bar that needs to be checked out. She asks Virgil to let her go, but he says not quite yet. Back at the office, Lloyd approaches Julianne at her desk, crouches down and blatantly asks her if Ray is still a Marshal. Julianne looks at him, somewhat shocked, and tells him to just do their job and they'll get time off their sentences. Lloyd looks at her and tells her she's right. She turns back to her work. Conversation over. Lloyd slinks away, chastened, and returns to Shea and Erica in the corner. He tells them that that Ray isn't a Marshal. A moment later, Julianne calls Charlie to tell him that Krauss' supervisor had arrived. Charlie and Ray stand in the interrogation room with Sgt. Seaton and Devonn Dawkins, an inmate at the prison Virgil escaped from. Devonn tells them that he heard Krauss and Virgil talking one day about some sort of deal. He tells the Marshals that he'll let them know what they say if they offer him some sort of deal. Seaton steps out of the room and Ray looks at Devonn, hard, and tells him that there won't be a deal, he just better tell them what he heard. Shea knocks on the door and enters, his t-shirt pulled up over his nose to conceal his face. He walks in, holding a bottle of 12-year-old single malt, which belongs to Charlie. He tells Devonn to give it to Spark, the guy who's calling the shots in prison, and he'll be untouchable. Charlie reluctantly agrees and Devonn starts talking. He tells the Marshals that he heard Cliff and Virgil going back and forth. He said that Cliff drove a hard bargain because he refused to pay a dime until all four were delivered. In the office, Charlie, Erica, Lloyd and Julianne pore through transcripts, photos, etc., trying to figure out who number four is. Lloyd tells the team that they need to widen their scope. It isn't about who's legally responsible, it's about who Genevieve's dad blames for the rape of his daughter. Julianne looks through the court files and finds that Cliff was removed from the courtroom after the testimony from Ryan Montgomery, the bartender who said Genevieve was wasted when she left with Parker. Julianne looks into Ryan further and finds out that he used to live in the same apartment where Emuebie was murdered. Emuebie wasn't on the list. He was a mistake. Charlie tells Julianne to get him the address for Ryan's bar. Rose is still at the bar. Virgil stands nearby, idly throwing darts at a dartboard, telling Rose that he has one simple rule: you take out the people that are on your list and nobody else. The bar phone rings and Rose looks at Virgil, petrified. Finally, the door opens and Ryan Montgomery walks in and asks Rose what the hell is going on. Virgil steps out from the corner, gun pointed, says, "This is for Genevieve," and shoots him three times. He then turns to Rose, who looks at him with pleading eyes telling him she thought he only killed the ones that were on his list. He looks at her and tells her that he's already in the weeds and pulls the trigger. The coroner wheels a sheet-covered body out of the bar and closes the door, leaving Ray, Charlie, Shea, Erica and Lloyd standing at the now-empty crime scene. The team stands there, trying to figure out who the fourth person may be. Emotions start to run high with Ray and the cons, who are trying to defend the fact that they're trying to help out as much as they can on the case. Finally, Shea confronts Ray and asks why he's no longer a Marshal. Charlie tries to step in, but Ray tells him he can handle it. Ray tells the cons that he was caught stealing eight grand from a crime scene so he could buy his daughter a car. The cons stand there, stunned. Erica is pissed and tells Ray that he's been lying to them this entire time. Ray finally has enough and goes off on them. He turns to Shea and tells him he's no better; he's a gang banger who stole from his own people to make money. He turns to Erica and tells her that she's a psycho vigilante who chose revenge over motherhood. He then turns to Lloyd and says that he sold prescription drugs to teens to cover his gambling debt, and because of that, a young girl overdosed and died. The team stands there stunned. Lloyd stands up and walks out, shocked and embarrassed. Charlie intervenes and tells Shea and Erica to get in the car. He gets on the line with Julianne and tells her to get a friendly judge on the line. He's going to need an arrest warrant. Charlie and Ray arrive at Cliff's house, warrant in hand. Charlie pushes past Cliff and walks towards Genevieve. Charlie puts the cuffs on her and tells her she's under arrest for conspiracy to murder, lying to a federal officer, and obstructing justice. Ray steps over to Cliff and tells him that if he hands over Virgil, they'll let her go. Cliff reacts, but doesn't say anything. Ray tells him he's a hell of a father and leaves. Charlie and Ray lead Genevieve into the office, telling her that unless she tells them what she knows, this arrest is going to become serious. She'll have to give up her dad if she wants to walk. She shakes her head. Erica gets Charlie's attention and asks to speak with Genevieve alone. In the interrogation room, Erica and Genevieve sit at the table. Erica tells her that she understands what she's going through. Being raised by a single dad is not easy, but he tried, and because of that she loves him more than she loves herself. Genevieve tells Erica that when she was raped, it was just as hard on him. It was all he talked about, getting revenge. Erica asks about the bartender and what he had to do with it and Genevieve tells her she doesn't know why he got three bullets to the heart. Erica interrupts her and tells her that Virgil's M.O. was never released, so she must have known something about these murders if she knew he got shot with three bullets. Genevieve slipped up. She finally admits to Erica that she didn't think her dad would actually do anything, but a few days after she heard about the murders she asked her dad about it, and he told her that he hired Virgil to kill the boys and now there's nothing he could do about it. Genevieve then tells Erica that the fourth target is most likely Justin, the guy she was on a date with the night she got raped. He left her at the bar alone to meet with his ex-girlfriend and her father always blamed him for that, because she got a ride home with Parker and that's when the rape happened. Justin is getting hot and heavy with a girl in the back seat of his car when his phone rings. He picks up and Charlie tells him that he's in grave danger and that he needs his location. At first, Justin thinks it's one of his friends playing a prank on him, but Charlie tells him that they're tracking his cell phone and ask where in the pavilion he is. Justin, realizing it's not a prank, quickly gets out of the car and looks around. Charlie tells him that they have reason to believe that Genevieve Krauss' father hired a hit man to kill him because he partially blames him for Genevieve's rape. Justin spots a man walking towards him, and thinking it's Charlie, he starts to wave. But it's Virgil. Charlie tells him to run...now. Justin turns and takes off running and Virgil chases after him. He races around to the waterfront side of the building. He runs along the boardwalk, trying various gates to the complex, but they're all locked, and Virgil is hard on his heels. Justin gets to a fence, a dead end, with nowhere to go. Virgil raises his gun, ready to take Justin out, and says, "This is for Genevieve." It looks like it's all over, but then Charle calls out and Virgil spins around. Virgil fires, driving Charlie behind a pillar. Charlie pops back out and fires, but Virgil is already scrambling over a railing. Virgil drops to the ground, twisting his ankle, and scrambles away towards his car. He gets in and begins to drive off. Charlie gets on his two-way with Ray, who tells him that Virgil is heading back towards Charlie in his car. Charlie grabs a huge potted plant and throws it over the ledge. It smashes into Virgil's windshield and he crashes into a picnic table by Ray and the SUV. Ray gets him out of the car and cuffs him. At the office, Julianne ends a phone call and then hands Genevieve the address of the police precinct where her dad is being booked. Genevieve takes it, numb. She starts for the elevator just as it opens. Ray and Charlie emerge with Virgil in a four-piece. Genevieve stares. He sees her and stops in his tracks. "You must be Genevieve," he says as he's led away. Genevieve gets on the elevator -- grateful, relieved, saddened -- conflicted. Erica walks up to the elevator and tells her to take care of herself as the doors close. Ray walks up to the cons and tells them to get back in their prison gear. Lloyd, still simmering, eyeballs Ray from the window and steps forward. "I wrote the prescription. But I didn't know the girl's boyfriend was going to break up with her and she was going to go back to her apartment and throw back a handful of pills and wash it down with vodka," Lloyd says, intense. Shea tells him he doesn't have to explain himself to anyone, but Lloyd says it was his fault, and he regrets it. It's clear he's doing everything humanly possible to hold back his emotions. The team stands there in silence. Charlie, who's in his office with Virgil, steps out and locks the door. He walks up to the team. "This task force was put together by Special Deputy Ray Zancanelli. And the only reason I agreed to head it up was because I believed that it would be motivated by people who just wanted to get their lives back. It's going to require that each and every one of us looks past each other's baggage. If you feel you can't do that, raise your hand and you can catch a ride back to maximum security when they come pick up Virgil." Nobody raises their hands. Charlie turns around and walks back towards his office. "And by the way, I have a congenital heart defect. I can drop at any minute. Okay? Now we've all seen each other's dirty underwear." Charlie walks back into his office and closes the door. Cast '''Main Cast *Laz Alonso as Charlie Duchamp *Domenick Lombardozzi as Ray Zancanelli *Brooke Nevin as Julianne Simms *Jimmi Simpson as Lloyd Lowery *Malcolm Goodwin as Shea Daniels *Serinda Swan as Erica Reed Guest Cast *Mark Pellegrino as Virgil Downing *Skip Markle as Bunny *Fulvio Cecere as Sgt. Al Seaton *Daren Herbert as Chastity *Jeoffery Hymers as Parker Bancroft *Daniel Lucifora as Laird Lapinski *Aaron Walpole as Skip Blax *Caden Douglas as Rick *Kristen Gutoskie as Rose *Marcella Lentz-Pope as Genevieve Krauss *W. Earl Brown as Cliff Krauss *Alex House as Justin Production Notes The pepper spray Virgil steals and then uses on the Guard when escaping from prison was filled with "training mace", or distilled water. This mace was ordered and built specifically for the episode. When Virgil is seen hanging from the steam pipe in the midst of his escape, it was actually Virgil's stunt double. When the guard passed beneath him, stunt double Virgil dropped to the ground, falling out of frame. The actor playing Virgil, Mark Pellegrino, was crouching just out of frame. He then rose and finished the shot as if it had been him all along. This stunt gag is knows as a "Western Switch". A special window washer platform was designed and built by the Art and SPFX Departments for the Wall Street office location. The platform was suspended from a crane and rigged to drop quickly and then stop just before hitting the ground. Stunt Coordinator Jamie Jones was very familiar with this building, having free-jumped to a suspended balcony 35 feet down from the 200ft building top a number of years back. Actor Daren Herbert, who played Chastity, had to shave his moustache upon arrival at basecamp on the day of his shoot. He underwent an hour and a half transformation in the hair, make-up, and wardrobe trailers to emerge as his character. The Sigma Zeta Chi scenes were filmed at a real frat house in Toronto's Annex neighborhood, near the University of Toronto. The kiddie pool was filled with over 120 cans of "near-beer" and augmented with a few bottles of apple juice. The "skeevy tattoo parlor" scenes were filmed at a real tattoo parlor in Toronto. The lead tattoo artist was on hand to give the actor playing Skip Blax some pointers on how to make his tattoo artistry appear authentic. The pavilion sequence was filmed over two days at Toronto's Sunnyside Pavilion. One day was dedicated to the stunt sequences involving the stunt doubles, while the scenes involving the actors, the chase, and the gunfire were all shot on the second day. A SPFX "Sweeny Gun", one that fires just dust, was used at this location to simulate bullets hitting walls. A stunt performer was called upon for the stunt involving Virgil jumping over the railing at the pavilion. Mark Pellegrino had been filmed running up to the railing and making the initial motion to jump. The stunt performer took over at this point and as soon as "action" was called, he jumped and landed 20 feet down on over fifty cardboard boxes that had been carefully arranged over thick stunt mats. Music Featured Song: "Ace Of Spades" Artist: Motorhead Album: Ace Of Spades Song: "Ain't No Thang" Artist: Big Papa and The TCB Album: 12-Gauge Insurance Plan Category:Episodes